Veber et al., Nature 292, 55 (1981) report on potent cyclohexapeptide analogues of somatostatin and their growth hormone inhibiting properties. Among the compounds disclosed is cyclo(Pro-Phe-D-Trp-Lys-Thr-Phe) which contains the cyclic natural amino acid proline in its amino acid sequence.